The way in which users are able to interact with computing device is ever increasing. For example, keyboards were originally provided so that a user could type inputs to a computer. Cursor control devices (e.g., a “mouse”) were subsequently developed to enable users to interact with the computing device via a graphical user interface.
However, these and subsequent techniques that were developed for user interaction may still have an artificial “look and feel” to the user. For example, traditional techniques that were utilized to render ink strokes by a computing device may be rendered to look artificial. Additionally, traditional techniques that were developed to provide a more realistic look to the ink strokes may make the strokes unsuitable for other applications, such as ink analysis. Accordingly, traditional techniques often forced developers to decide between a realistic look having limited functionality or increased functionality but a relatively artificial appearance.